Sadist Konoyaro
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Kagura itu udah dewasa, ngakunya. Walau tingkahnya masih bocah. Menurut Sougo buat ukuran cewek umur 18 tahun, Kagura itu masuk ke kategori "Cocok". Cocok dijadiin budaknya Okita Sougo./OkiKagu./T semi M/ RnR?"


**Sadist Konoyaro.**

 _ **OkiKaguFanfiction.**_

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Sadist Konoyaro © Hana Kumiko.**

 _ **Warning!**_ **OoC, typo(s). Random. Fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Karena memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia. No Plagiat, no copas tanpa seizin author (Hana Kumiko).** _ **Don't like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi ceritanya gini. Udah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak perang manusia bumi _versus_ amanto luar angkasa. Yang menghasilakan kemenangan mutlak buat manusia bumi. Tapi meski begitu, masih adaaa~ aja amanto yang keluyuran ke sana ke mari di bumi.

Yah, tapi sama Shogun yang sekarang itu gak jadi masalah asal amanto gak ngeganggu manusia lagi kaya dulu dan bisa hidup saling berdampingan.

Nah, salah satu contoh amanto dan manusia yang hidup berdampingan adalah _mereka_. Iya, _mereka_. Itu tuh cewek sama cowok yang sekarang lagi jalan berduaan yang mau ke istana Shogun.

Siapa?

Author kasih _clue_ nih.

Yang cewek punya rambut oren. Terus punya mata warna biru, bahasa kerennya sih _sapphire_. Dan yang cowok punya rambut sewarna pasir kaya pasirnya si Ga*ra di fandom sebelah. _Plus_ matanya berwarna merah semerah darah muda.

Udah tahu? Iyap. Mereka adalah Yato Kagura dan Okita Sougo. Duo sadis yang gak pernah menyadari−ralat, yang nggak mau menyadari kalau mereka sadis.

Dan sekarang mereka udah sampe di depan gerbang istana Shogun. Begitu ngeliat duo sadis itu dating, para penjaga gerbang segera siaga.

"BUKA GERBANGNYAAA~~~ GRAK!" teriak salah satu penjaga gerbang.

Dan dengan gerakan _slow motion_ pintu gerbang terbuka. Semakin lama semakin lebar dan terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kagura- _hime_ telah tibaaa~" kata Sougo dengan nggak niatnya.

Tunggu-tunggu … _hime_? Kagura dipanggil _hime_? Kagura yang gampang naik darah gak ada anggun-anggunnya itu dipanggil _hime_? Dunia pasti berubah. Yap, dunia emang udah berubah. Semua udah dirubah sejak Shogun baru diangkat 4 tahun lalu.

Dan salah satu perubahannya adalah ya ini. Kagura tinggal di istana dan dianggap sebagai keluarga Shogun. Dan Okita Sougo yang jadi pengawalnya.

 _Dunia pasti berputar_ ~ jreng jreng~

 _Ada saatnya semua harus berubah._

Ah abaikan. _Songfic janai. OkiKagufic da!_ Oke. _Back to the topic._

Nah, karena kebanyakan bacot, akhirnya Sougo dan Kagura udah ada di dalem istana. Tadi Kagura sempet bilang ke pelayan istana buat ngebikinin dia sama si Sougo itu minuman _plus_ minta bawain beberapa _sukonbu_ sama kue ke ruang pribadinya Kagura.

Dan begitu nyampe di depan ruangan, mereka berdua diem-dieman. Kagura nyodok perutnya Sougo pake siku sambil bilang, "Bukain begooo!"

"Ya elah buka sendiri kan bisa, bego!" balas Sougo.

"Elu kan pengawal gua, jadi elu yang harus ngebukain, bego!" solot Kagura.

"Ini bocah manja amet yak?!"

"Udah deh bukain aja, _aru_!"

"Apanya?!"

"Ya pintunya, begooo!"

"Oh, kira'in bajunya elu yang gua buka'in," kata Sougo sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

" _KONOYAROOO~"_ Kagura nendang 'anu'nya Sougo, tapi beruntung Sougo cepet ngehindar. Kalau nggak, pasti udah patah.

Dan dengan gak ikhlas, akhirnya Sougo mau ngebuka pintu geser ruangan pribadi Kagura. Kagura masuk ruangan diikuti Sougo yang jalan di samping Kagura. Sougo gak mau jalan di belakang Kagura soalnya entar dia dikira pengawal. Yah walaupun dia emang pengawal sih.

Gak lama kemudian, pelayan dateng bawa makanan dan minuman yang dipesen Kagura termasuk sukonbu. Akhirnya mereka duduk bareng ngeliatin taman sambil makan-makan.

"Eh, china," panggil Sougo.

"Hm?" Kagura nggak nyaut soalnya dia lagi ngemut Sukonbu.

"Lu mau nggak jadi budak gue?"

Siiinngg~

Kagura diem. Sougo juga diem.

Wuuusshh … Cuma angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka yang ngomong.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Eh, sama jangkrik juga.

Mari kita berhitung mundur.

 _San._

 _Ni._

 _Ichi._

"UAPPAAA?! BUDAK LUUU?! Enak aja!" Akhirnya Kagura bersuara. Sougo sampe nutupin telinganya pake gabus yang jadi penutupnya miras.

Terus sekarang cewek sadis itu lagi batuk-batuk gara-gara dia teriaknya sambil makan sukonbu. Keselek deh. Dan mau gak mau Sougo ngepuk-puk pundak kecilnya Kagura.

"Elu tuh cewek, tapi suaraya ngalah-ngalahin gorilla." Begitu komentar Sougo.

"Uhuk … biarin, _aru_. Uhuk … lagian lu itu aneh."

"Lha kok gua?" Sougo menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Iyalah, _aru_. Lu minta gua buat jadi budaknya lu, padahal sekarang elu yang lagi jadi budak gua," kata Kagura. Sougo mikir. Ada benernya juga sih, tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Sougo. Ya elah dasar si ngomong sama bocah gak ada habisnya.

"Au ah gelap, bocah."

"Elu yang bocah, _kuso gaki_!" Sougo gak peduli. Sougo hampir aja mau ngerebahin badan, tapi gak jadi karena ada sesuatu yang hilang. Akhirnya dia manggil Kagura. "Sssttt … sini gua bilangin sesuatu." Sougo nyuruh Kagura ngedeket ke arahnya.

Kagura yang awalnya ragu, akhirnya mau-mau aja gara-gara lihat wajah Sougo yang kayaknya gak punya niat macem-macem. Tapi dasar Kaguranya aja yang bego atau apa, soalnya dibalik wajah polos Sougo pasti ada maksud tersembunyi.

Begitu Kagura duduk di deketnya Sougo, bukannya dibisikin sesuatu, kepalanya si cowok sadis malah nempel PeWe di pahanya Kagura sambil merem. Seolah lagi tiduran di padang rumput gitu~

Kagura diem, nge _loading_ apa yang dilakuin sama si sadis itu. Dan begitu _loading_ nyampe 100% baru deh, " _SADISTO KONOYAROOO~"_

Terlambat. Karena si sadis itu udah naik kereta tujuan dunia mimpi. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat bibirnya si cowok sadis itu melengkung ke atas, lho. Iya, beneran. Aw … aw … aw ….

 **oOo**

Kagura itu udah dewasa, ngakunya. Walau tingkahnya masih bocah. Tapi Sougo ngaku kok kalau tubuhnya tuh cewek udah berbentuk terutama bagian dada juga pantat. Menurut Sougo buat ukuran cewek umur 18 tahun, Kagura itu masuk ke kategori "Cocok". Cocok dijadiin budaknya Okita Sougo.

Tapi karena tingkahnya Kagura yang polos, mau gak mau Sougo kudu berjuang biar Kagura bener-bener bisa jadi budaknya. Maka dari itu hari ini Sougo mau ketemuan sama Kamui. Kenal Kamui kan? Itu tuh kakaknya Kagura.

Yap yap. Ceritanya Kakak Kagura itu udah tobat gara-gara kalah tanding sama Sougo pas di perang manusia _versus_ amanto. Dan karena Shogun yang sekarang baik hati, jadi Kamui ama papi Umibozu boleh tinggal di istana bareng Kagura.

Balik lagi ke Sougo. Sekarang cowok sadis itu udah ada di kamarnya Kamui. Berhadap-hadapan sambil nunjukin senyum sadis nan menyeramkan juga mata tajem nan lancip yang kesenengan dapet mangsa. Dan gak lupa juga ada Kagura yang duduk di sebelah Sougo. Lha? Iya, tadi sebelum ke kamarnya Kamui, Sougo ngajak bareng Kagura.

"Kamui- _san_ ," ucap Sougo. Kagura diem aja, soalnya dia gak atahu apa-apa.

" _Ha'i_?"

"Izinkan aku menjadikan Kagura sebagai budakku." Ceilah, Sougo make 'aku' bukan 'gue'.

Kamui senyum. Sebenernya Kamui tahu kok kalau Sougo pasti bakalan datengin dia buat jadiin Kagura sebagai budaknya. Tadi dia sempet ngintip dikit ke ruang pribadinya Kagura apa yang dilakuin Sougo ama Kagura sang tadi. Bahasa sadisnya Sougo sih budak, kalau Bahasa orang normal itu istri. Ciee … ciee …

Sebagai sesama sadis, Kamui paham kok sama permintaan Sougo. Dan dia menghargai cowok itu. Tapi beda Kamui beda juga ama Kagura. Kalau Kamui pinter berarti Kagura … gak pinter. Eh author gak bilang bego lho yaaa~ gak pinter sama bego itu beda.

Okeh. Jadi kalau Kamui paham sama apa yang dimaksud Sougo, berarti kebalikannya sama Kagura yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Yang Kagura tahu, si cowok sadis itu emang mau jadiin dia sebagai budaknya doang. Ada perasaan sedih juga marah yang Kagura rasain.

"Baiklah, aku tidak masalah." Apalagi pas Kamui main setuju aja sama apa yang Sougo minta. Dasar kakak durhaka!

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," kata Sougo. Cowok itu sampe bersimpuh di depan kakaknya Kagura. Kamui oke-oke aja kalau harus punya adek ipar kaya Sougo. Dengan gitu, Kamui jadi punya temen buat sadisa-an bareng.

Kagura yang dari tadi diem aja akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Gak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakuin Kagura, tiba-tiba aja itu cewek udah nerjang Sougo. Sougo yang belum siap otomatis jatuh ke belakang, dan Kagura lansung duduk di atasnya Sougo. Sungguh posisi yang ekstrim.

Kamui tetep diem di tempatnya sambil senyum-senyum. Jarang aja gitu liat adiknya yang _kawaii_ bisa liar kaya gitu.

Langsung aja tuh Kagura mukulin Sougo pake tangannya yang udah jelas lebih kecil dari punya cowok itu.

" _KUSO GAKIII!_ SIALAN LU. LU EMANG BENER-BENER PENGEN JADIIN GUA BUDAK LU YA?!" teriak Kagura.

Sougo diem. Ngebiarin cewek itu mukulin dia. Gak peduli walau wajahnya udah babak belur atau berdarah-darah, karena yang Sougo lihat sekarang bukan Kagura yang biasanya. Kagura yang mukulin Sougo sekarang adalah Kagura dari sisi yang lain.

Kagura nangis.

Gak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kagura selain isakan.

" _Konoyaro~_ hiks …. _"_ desisnya.

Dua tangan kecilnya saling menggenggam di dadanya Sougo. Kagura nempelin keningnya di dada cowok itu, masih tetep sama nangisnya.

"Kenapa sih lu kok gak bisa ngerti perasaan gua, hah?!" seru Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan,"_ panggil Kamui. Lama-lama Kamui kasian juga sama Sougo. Sougo ngangkat tangannya, nyuruh Kamui diem.

"Gua tuh … " Kagura megang kerah kimononya Sougo sampe mau sobek. "Gua tuh sayang sama elu."

Tubuh Sougo jadi tegang. Gak nyangka kalau si cewek sadis ini bakal bilang kalau dia sayang ke Sougo. Tiba-tiba jantungnya kaya dikejar-kejar orang gara-gara udah ngambil hatinya Kagura.

"Gua cinta sama elu," bisik Kagura.

Tangan Sougo bergerak buat meluk Kagura. Sekarang gantian Kagura yang tegang. Waktu Kagura mau bangun, tangan Sougo malah tambah meluk Kagura erat.

"Sama, gue juga."

"Eh?" Kagura dongakin kepalanya buat natap Sougo.

"Iya … gua ngaku kalau gua juga cinta sama elu." Sougo malingin wajahnya dari Kagura. Tapi Kagura masih bisa lihat _blush on_ alami di pipi Sougo. Aiihhh … manisnya.

"Beneran?" tanya Kagura. Sougo ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Makanya, gua mau lu jadi budak gua."

"Kok budak?"

"Budak itu istri bego."

"B-beneran?" Kagura bangun dari badanya Sougo. Malingin wajah jadi cewek sok malu-malu gitu.

"Iya, bego."

"Bahasa lu _SM_ gitu sih," gerutu Kagura.

"Wanjer … kaya elu nggak aja."

"Emang nggak. Gua kan anak baek-baek, _aru_ ," katanya sambil masang wajah polos. Sougo muter bola mata males.

"Ah yang penting, Kamui- _oniisama_ , _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," kata Sougo sambil bersimpuh lagi.

"Woi siapa yang lu panggil 'Kamui- _oniisama_?!" Kagura kagak terima.

"Sama-sama, Sougo- _kun_. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga dia," pesan Kamui.

"Tentu, Kamui- _oniisama_."

"WOI JANGAN KACANGIN GUAAA~~" teriak Kagura gaje.

"Jadi, kapan tanggal pernikahan kalian?" tanya Kamui. Kagura udah mencak-mencak gak karuan.

"Dua bulan lagi ku rasa," jawab Sougo sambil tangannya nahan kepala Kagura yang mau nyosor.

"Dua bulan lagi ya … bagus. Papi juga sudah pulang." Kamui angguk-angguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit. Ada yang perlu aku jinakkan," kata Sougo. Matanya ngelirik ke Kagura yang dari tadi udah lancip _plus_ perempatan siku-siku.

"Siapa yang mau lu jinakin, hah?!"

Sougo menghela nafas. Menurutnya ngomong sama Kagura itu harus pake otot. Di akhir kalimatnya harus pake tanda seru. Kalau gak gitu bukan Kagura namanya. Cepet-cepet aja si Sougo narik tangannya Kagura buat ke kamarnya si cewek sadis itu.

Dan dengan kecepatan kilat akhirnya mereka nyampe di kamar Kagura. Iyalah, kamarnya Kagura ada di sebelah kamar Kamui.

"Eh, sadist. Lu emang beneran mau nikah ama gua ya?" tanya Kagura begitu udah di kamar.

"Iya. Kenapa? Lu kagak mau? Pasti mau lah ya, orang guanya caem gini," kata Sougo pede.

Langsung aja Kagura jitak kepalanya Sougo. "Caem pala lu!"

Nah, kan? Pake tanda seru.

"Sekarang gua yang tanya, elu beneran cinta _and_ sayang sama gua?" Sambil malu-malu Kagura ngangguk-ngangguk. Sougo senyum lembut. Ceilah ….

"Makasih ya sadis. Gue juga cinta _and_ sayang sama elu kok," kata Sougo.

"Elu yang sadis," kata Kagura pelan.

Sougo meluk Kagura sayang dan dibales peyuk sayang juga sama Kagura. Dan mereka peyuk-peyukan malem itu.

 **oOo**

 _ **Dua bulan kemudian ….**_

Yang perhatian berarti paham kalau sekarang ini pesta pernikahannya si duo sadis. Pestanya dibikin meriah. Kagura yang minta dimeriahin karena dia keluarganya Shogun. Sougo sih biasa aja. Semakin meriah semakin oke.

Yang hadir gak tanggung-tanggung. Dari pejabat sampe gelandangan boleh hadir di sana. Makanannya juga banyak. Iya, lah semua keluarga Yato dateng semua. Sougo yang termasuk bukan klan Yato aja banyak makannya apalagi klan Yatonya.

Acara pemberkatan kedua pengantin udah selesai dan berjalan dengan khidmat. Walau sedikit terganggu sama suara nangisnya Shinpachi sama Shogun Sakata Gintoki, tapi akhirnya berhasil juga.

Ah, author kan udah bilang kalau semua udah berubah. Nah salah satu perubahannya adalah, Shogun yang sekarang adalah Sakata Gintoki. Bukan Sadasada, Shigeshige, apalagi Nobunobu. Tapi Sakata Gintoki. Iya, Gintoki yang dulunya ketua Yorozuya Gin- _chan_. Tapi sekarang juga masih sih. Noh buktinya ada banner tulisan "Yorozuya Gin- _chan_ " di istana Shogunnya.

Abaikan Gintoki. Balik ke OkiKagu.

Nah, di pesta pernikahan duo sadis ini juga diadain lomba. Mulai lomba nembak kepala Shogun, nebas kepala Shogun, makan mayonnaise(ini usulnya Hijikata), sampe nebas kepalanya Hijikata(yang ini jelas idenya Sougo).

Karena acaranya di gelar tujuh hari tujuh malam, gak mungkin kan kalau Sougo sama Kagura melek selama tujuh hari tujuh malam juga. Jadinya mereka pulang dulu. Kamar pengantennya ada di kamar Sougo yang ada di istana Shogun.

Pas mereka nyampe sana, Kagura cuma duduk di futon sambil megangin tangannya. Lagi gugup ceritanya. Suasana kamarremang-remang.

"Oi, china. Malam pertama sekarang yuk," ajak Sougo.

"Y-ya terserah elu aja sih kalau gue." Wajah Kagura jadi merah. Dia malu beraaattt~ gak nyangka kalau dia bakalan jadi istrinya si sadis ini.

 _Wow … ini cewek sadis bisa malu juga,_ batin Sougo.

"Okelah kalau lu yang maksa."

"Gua kagak maksa woi!"

"Bechanda keleus," seloroh Sougo. "Bentar yak, gua mau ngambil sesuatu."

"Mau ke mana?" Sougo ngedipin mata. "Bentar sayang, gue gak lama kok. Nggak di saat elu lagi kepengen."

"KEPENGEN APA MAKSUD LUUU~?!" Kagura mecak-mencak.

"HAHAHA." Sougo ketawa ngakak sambil keluar kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian ….

"China sayang … abang Sougo udah dateng nih bawa oleh oleh." Sougo ngintip ke kana kiri nyari istri sadisnya. Aceileee~ istri katanya~

Akhirnya Kagura muncul dari kamar mandi sambil ngeringin rambutnya pake anduk. "Bawa apa lu?"

Sougo senyum setan. Dia nunjukkin salah satu barang bawaannya, yaitu cambuk. Wajah Kagura jadi pucet.

"Oi oi _kuso gaki_ , jangan macem lu ya. Gua ini Yato, lu bisa babak belur kalau ngerjain gua," ancem Kagura. Pelan-pelan kakinya mundur ke belakang dan akhirnya mentok nabrak lemari.

" _Are~_ Kagura- _chan_ ~ gue ini suamimu lhooo~" kata Sougo make nada yang menggoda. Wajah Kagura memerah.

"D-diem lho, _sadist_ ," hardik Kagura. Sougo terus maju, Kagura terus mundur walau udah gak ada tempat buat mundur. Tiba-tiba Sougo berhenti. Dia senyum manis ke Kagura. Kagura sempet terpesona.

Masih tetep sama senyumnya, Sougo megang tangan Kagura. Pake _background_ bunga-bunga sama efek bling-bling Sougo nyium punggung tangan Kagura dan bilang, " _Aishiteru yo, my waifu_."

Kagura terpana sampe gak bisa bilang apa-apa. Jantungnya deg-deg-an gak karuan gara-gara si sadis di depannya. Ternyata ada sisi lain si sadis yang gak diketahui Kagura. Dan itu kejutan.

Seenggaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Kagura sebelum akhirnya−

" _Saa~_ Kagura- _chan_ ~ ayo bermain _SM_ denganku~" ekpresi penuh cinta nan lembut tadi berganti jadi ekspresi seorang _sadist_ nan horror yang siap main sama budaknya. Apalagi sekarang Sougo megang cambuk.

Astaga, Kagura salah perkiraan. Mau kabur gak bisa gegara tangannya udah diborgol entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak Kagura sibuk terpesona sama kata-kata Sougo. Sekarang dia belajar satu hal; jangan percaya kata-kata romantic dari cowok sadis macem Okita Sougo. Semoga Okita Mitsuba gak nangis di surga sana.

Kagura panic. Tangannya udah ditarik sama Sougo. Tubuhnya dipeluk, dagunya didongakin biar bisa natap wajah sengak milik suaminya. Mereka saling mendekat …

Lalu~

" _S-SADISTO KONOYAROOOHHN~"_

Dan~

"Aaahhnnn~"

Yah, gak perlu dijelasin juga kalian udah tahu. Biarkan mereka memulai malam-malam _SM_ mereka seperti malam-malam kemarin~

Eh? Malam-malam kemarin?

Sssttt … udah-udah jangan dibahas. Panjang nanti jadinya. Okeh kita pergi. Awas, jangan ngintipin mereka! Itu khusus area 18+.

 **oOo**

 _ **Owari.**_

 **oOo**

 **Eh, belom kok, terus ke bawah aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake.**_

"Ooeee … oooeee … oooeee …."

Suara tangisan kucing, eh salah, suara tangisan bayi yang baru aja lahir. Lahir dari pasangan sadis Okita Sougo dan Okita Kagura di usia pernikahan mereka yang ke delapan. Bukan karena lahir premature atau apa, tapi karena Okita Sougo udah ngajak Kagura main kuda-kudaan sebelum mereka nikah. Ck ck ck … dibalik wajah Sougo emang tersimpan sesuatu yang 'ehemb'.

Dan gara-gara itu papi Umibozu sampe ngehajar Sougo sama payung raksasanya. Terus Kamui sambil senyum-senyum dan bilang ke Sougo kalau dia bangga sama Sougo karena bisa naklukin Kagura yang akhirnya kena bogem juga sama papi Umibozu.

Gak sampe itu aja, Sougo juga kena sodokan hidung dua jari andalan Shinpachi dan bogem dari pedang kayunya Shogun Gintoki, yang entah sejak kapan ganti nama jadi Shogun Tokitoki. Tapi akhirnya mereka cuma bisa pasrah dan berdo'a semoga anak Kagura gak semesum bapaknya.

Kagura akhirnya berhasil ngelahirin bayi berjenis kelamin cewek yang punya mata merah kaya papi Sougo juga rambut warna coklat pasir kaya punya papi Sougo juga.

"Kenapa anak gue harus mirip sama elu sih," sungut Kagura gegara ngeliat anaknya yang gak ada mirip-miripnya sama dia.

"Kan gua yang nanen benih ke elu," jawab Sougo polos. Mereka lupa kalau anaknya juga bisa denger itu walau gak ngerti.

"Eh, tapi ada kok bagian yang mirip," kata Shogun Tokitoki.

"Mana?" tanya Kagura sambil nyari-nyari bagian yang mirip.

"Wajah rakusnya," jawab Kamui sambil senyum _innocent._ Gintoki ngangguk setuju. Kagura ngambil payungnya dan siap buat nembakin dua orang bego yang sialnya jadi keluarganya.

Anggota Shinsengumi ngeliatin tuh dedek bayi sambil bilang, "Wow … mirip Sougo." Dan cuma Hijikata yang bilang, "Wow … mirip Mitsuba."

Langsung aja Sougo naik darah karena anaknya disamain sama mendiang kakaknya. Bukannya gak suka, tapi kalau Hijikata yang bilang dia gak terima. Bisa-bisa Hijikata jadi pedopil dan yang jadi sasarannya adalah anaknya itu.

"Hijikata- _konoyarooo~_ gak usah ngeliatin anak gua sambil pasang wajah mesum kaya gitu," teriak Sougo.

"Woi … gua gak mesum," bantah Hijikata.

"Gak mesum cuma pedofil," ejek Sougo.

"Woooiii~ gue gak gitu orangnyaaa~" teriak Sougo gak terima.

"DIEM LU PADAAA~ ANAK GUE ENTAR BANGUUNN~"

"Ooeee … oooeee …."

Pada kenyataannya, suara Kagura sendiri yang akhirnya bikin si dedek bayi bangun dan nangis. Tapi dianya gak sadar.

"Ah, Kagura- _chan_ , dedek bayinya mau dikasih nama siapa?" tanya Shinpachi, orang yang paling normal di sana.

"Hmm … " Kagura mikir.

"Namanya … Okita Mitsuba," kata Sougo.

Kagura noleh ke arahnya dan senyum, pertanda kalau Kagura juga setuju sama Sougo. Sougo seolah ingin menghidupkan kembali kakak yang dia sayangi. Sebagai ganti Mitsuba yang gak bisa menikmati hidup yang panjang.

Masa depan masih panjang. Cerita mereka juga nggak akan berakhir di sini. Justru mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Bukan cuma sebagai sepasang rival yang saling jatuh cinta lalu menikah, tapi juga sebagai ayah dan ibu yang harus membimbing putrinya menuju arah yang lebih baik dari mereka.

Kagura dan Sougo saling tatap. Gak perlu ngomong apa-apa, mereka udah tahu apa yang mau mereka bilang lewat mata juga hati, juga kehadiran Okita Mitsuba yang jadi penghubung mereka dan sebagai bukti bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

 **oOo**

 _ **Owari.**_

 **oOo**

 **Ini bener-bener selese. Ahahahayy ….**

 _ **Allo … allo … welcome back to my fanfic**_ **. Ini kisahnya OkiKagu.** _ **I love with this pairing**_ **. Btw, aku sengaja pake nama "Okita Mitsuba" karena gak nemu nama yang cocok buat anak mereka. Khak khak khak Xd**

 **Ah … sebenernya aku bingung ini mau dimasuk ke rate apa. T atau M?**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic pake Bahasa gak baku. Biasanya kan baku banget gitu. Gimana? Aneh ya? Menurut kalian bagus mana antara baku sama yang gak baku. Maap yak kalo gak ada Bahasa gaulnya. Saia ini bukan orang gaul, saia Cuma orang yang suka** _ **ndekem**_ **di kamar dan gak pernah ke mana-mana #gaknanya**

 **Tapi berhubung aku biasa nulis baku, jadi ya maap kalo ada satu ato dua paragraph yang gunain Bahasa baku. Licin tangan saia.**

 **Humornya dapet gak? Moga dapet deh. Aku ini orangnya kaku, jadi gak bisa bikin humor. Muehehe ….**

 **Okeh. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima :)**

 **Pay … pay … Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnyaaa~**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
